A Taste
by Dark0Nexus
Summary: The Air Commander can't run away, not after he's given him what he desires for so long. Oneshot. TFP SS/SW. Warning : Slash, Very Graphic.


**Warning : Naughtiness ensues! Slashness ensues! ****Stickyness ensues! Some grammar errors ensues!**

**If you're not comfortable with this, please escape immediately!**

**But if you are... Then... **

**;-)**

**Enjoy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Groon : an Hour**

**Cycle : one Minute**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

* * *

"Ugh… Scrap.."

Starscream groaned as he slowly opens and activates his optics from recharge, he curses at his throbbing helm. Using a servo, he massages the side of his helm to ease the pain, how he wishes that he didn't wake up at all.

Starscream tries to remember what happened last night that had caused this. He carefully searches deep in his memory banks, but the memory was a little fuzzy. The last thing he could remember was a celebration they had in the Rec-room yesterday.  
They had located and successfully mined a cave that's rich with Energon crystals. The mission went better than Starscream had imagined, they cleaned out the cave entirely, every little bit. And their streak of luck didn't just stop there, those Autobot scum was a little too late to do anything to stop them. They were long gone with the energons when the Autobots arrived. It all went flawlessly with no mistakes and casualties on their side.

Starscream sits on the side of the berth, the servo still massaging the back of his helm. He must have way too much High grade at that event. Way too much… The ache in his helm and the tingly feeling in his tanks assured him of that. And.. There was something else, an odd but pleasant sensation in his circuits, but Starscream couldn't put his digit on exactly what it is.

"At least, I made it back in…" Starscream takes a good look around, but only to find nothing is familiar, "..my quarters?"

The sudden realization didn't help his helm's condition.  
Where the frag am I?! He screamed in his still buzzing processor. This is definitely not his quarter, none of this stuff is his, how can he not see this earlier?! The color of the wall, the decorations, and this berth…

He looks at the berth, even the color and the quality is different, Starscream sneered at it. But when his optics travels to the center of the wide berth, he then notices a damp mess in the material. Starscream squinted his optics and has to process the identification slowly, but as he comes to recognize the mess, his optics go wide in shock. He quickly checks his pelvis.

"W.. Wha.." mortified and shocked, Starscream was lost for words. There is an obvious proof of what he had done last night, an already dried up proof. It also explains the odd pleasant feeling, but of course, that didn't help his rising terror.

"Slag... Slag.."

Before Starscream can let out all of his panic, he heard a door swung open.

As if time slowed down when Starscream turns his helm and stares at what seems to be the quarter's bathroom, with his berth partner standing in the entrance. Starscream has to hold his mouthplate from dropping as he sees the Con, who is walking towards him now. Starscream just can't believe what his optics are displaying to him right now. Is he malfunctioning?

The Con smoothly walks closer to him, there is confident and sway in his moves. His faceplate and that playful smirk made Starscream's mouthplate finally drops. Starscream wanted to reboot his systems to make sure that this is just an illusion, but the other Con had him hypnotized with his optics.

He stands in front of Starscream's sitting position, the smirk had turn into a smile while looking down at the jet,

"Morning, Commander." The deep flirtatious voice of the Con made Starscream's spark jumped. A servo strokes the Air Commander's chin with a digit playfully thumbing his lower lip. Despite his shock, the Commander feels the gesture to be nice and soothing. The stray thought made Starscream blushes, but recovers him from the trance. He blinked a couple of times just to make sure, before he finally said the Con's designation in utter confusion.

"S..Soundwave?"

Never in his dreams had Starscream ever think that… this… him… they...

Starscream didn't finish that, a sudden push made him pause the thought. The not too rough, but still a strong push, sent Starscream lying back on the comfy berth with the silent Decepticon spy hovering above him, straddling him.

Starscream is too surprised, scared and slightly… aroused by this. He had to admit that Soundwave looks good without his visor, a very pretty faceplate. "Pretty?" Again, Starscream is baffled with himself. What had the spy done to make him feel like this? And why, why is he.. acting like this? Starscream has to be careful in processing everything, or he could blow a fuse.

Soundwave looks at the seeker bellow him, eyeing him with much intensity and… lust?

"Exquisite."

Starscream gulped at his deep monotonous voice, but to say such word with that voice is... rather erotic. Starscream didn't got the chance to question himself yet again, because Soundwave leans closer to him, "Query : a quickie?" He whispers and sneaks a servo on Starscream's spike housing. The action finally snaps Starscream, he pushed him off and immidietly on his heels.

Soundwave landed painfully on his aft, he didn't expect that reaction. He wonders if he had said the wrong thing, but that's illogical with the fact of their... wild activities last night. So Soundwave looks at the seeker more carefully, finding another logical answer. He sees that the lovely seeker is truly confused. Remembering the seeker's drunk state, it has given him a hint to the cause of his aggression.

Starscream's spark has never felt this flustered and confused. This Soundwave who is sitting on floor, is not the Soundwave he knows or works with for all his life as a Decepticon. There is no way that this is the cold, silent and unresponsive glitch. The Soundwave he knows, will never make him feel like this, regardless, how much better he is without that stupid visor in the way... wait.

Suddenly Starscream feels his valve is starting to warm up, "What is happening?!"

The panic sets in and Starscream do what he does best in this type of situation.

He flees.

Speed is never a problem for Starscream, especially in a matter of running away.

He was out of the quarter before Soundwave can blink.

Soundwave watches as the jet stormed out of the room from the floor. He isn't sure what to make out of it. He had a theory that this would happen, right when Starscream approached him and was very overcharged with High-Grade. But that thought made him re-live his memory of what came next, about their adventures last night, he let out a dark chuckle.

Starscream will not get away that easily.

Not after he had a delightful taste, which he enjoys.

A taste that he desires for more, much more.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Late again, Starscream?"

The mock in Megatron's words are clear for anyone in the command room to hear. The Leader of the Decepticon wouldn't expect anything less from his Air Commander. He was used to all of the seeker's failures and laziness.  
The Commander gives him a bow and Megatron was prepared for whatever excuses the seeker will come up with, he hopes, for Starscream's sake, that this won't turn into a long speech.

"Apologies, Master. I had a bad morning after our glorious victory yesterday." Starscream charmingly said, hoping that Megatron didn't detect any weakness in his voice. He was ready for whatever insults the bucket helm will throw at him.

"Hmph. Couldn't handle your High-Grade, Starscream?"

Starscream just knew how much his Master loves to humiliate him like this, his absurdly loud voice was able to reach Knock Out's audials while he was busy buffing himself. It annoys the seeker to no end, but for now he'll let it slide, he doesn't have time to play this game of theirs.

Megatron smirks at Starscream's defeat, seeing no responses from him. He would want to antagonize the seeker further, especially in such rare occasion where The Starscream is stuck on his witty remarks. But, he have more other pressing matters that actually worth his time.

"I am led to believe that this won't affect your work."

"Wouldn't even dream of it, my Lord." Starscream quickly replied, hoping this would be over soon.

Megatron rolled his eyes and went back to the master control, ignoring the Commander.

Starscream knows when he's unwanted, and right now, he's grateful at how quick Megatron paid him no mind. Starscream stands up straight and continues on his way to his post, back to his console. His lateness was intentional, however. He had to wait a few groons before finally showing up to work. It may give the bucket helm a chance to step on him, but he had to, or he could risk facing the Con who he dreadfully doesn't want to face right now, or in any near future.

After that little occurrence in the morning, he had enough time to clear his processor and finally picking up the pieces about last night. And how he cringed at it. Turns out, he had just enough High grade when the celebration began, he knew better than to go overboard. But all those rational thoughts quickly vanished when Knock Out found him and had coaxed him into a drinking game.

And that's the point where he was gone.

Starscream couldn't remember how much cubes he had, it all went out as a fast forward and blurry memory. In the end, none of them knew who'd won, not that they cared any longer. Knock Out was off to pester anyone he could lay a servo on. And thank Primus that he managed to gain little sense out of his overcharged state and left the place before any of those useless drones got any bright ideas and sneaked their worthless servos on him.

So Starscream left the Rec Room and on his way to his quarters.

In the middle of the hallway, he was walking or struggled to walk straight, when he bumped into him... The Ex-Gladiator and Decepticon's Communication Officer. Perhaps, it was the High grade which made Starscream feel a bit tingly after the light collision. He slurred out his designation, miserably.

Soundwave wasn't at the celebration, well, he never joins any of it. He's either in the his console or lurking somewhere in the Nemesis, but one thing is for sure, he is always working. Starscream would call it one of Soundwave's million ways in sucking up to Megatron's rusty aft. And how Starscream hated the glitch for it.

So that night, he might pushed his buttons.

Starscream leaned close to him, asked him with such disdain, "Still working, Soundwave?" Starscream smirks, a drunk smirk. "Oh. How dull can you get? Even the drones know when to have fun. I bet you've even erased the word fun from your databases." the smirk turn into a sneer, "You are as glitch as Shockwave. Hah! No wonder your designations are similar.", and then he kept on yapping while Soundwave just stood there, showing and said nothing.

A few bitching later, Starscream huffed in frustration, he still gained nothing from him, like always. Much of the things he said would make even the oh so goodie Optimus Prime to rip out his spark chamber. But there was no response from Soundwave, not even one movement in the slightest. He just let Starscream had his dialogues. Either he was listening or not, Starscream had no clue.

Then suddenly, a wild idea had put a smirk back to Starscream's smugly faceplate. The High grade might be the reason for making him so desperate in getting any reaction from the silent Con, desperate and bold. In his better sober self, Starscream would resent into considering this kind of idea.

"I'm impressed, Soundwave. Many would at least leave me well alone, but not you. You stayed and give me no satisfaction." Starscream then trace a digit down his right shoulder plate, "Perhaps you can give me satisfaction in another manner?" Starscream whispered seductively.

Starscream was certain that he'd got something out of him, but much to his dismay, Soundwave still gave him the silent treatment. The very irritated Seeker hadn't given up yet, becoming more desperate at whatever it is the Seeker was trying to achieve. And right now... Now that he got his helm straight, he thinks about it and isn't sure why he was determined to make Soundwave tick.

But he's getting sidetracked, back to yesterday,  
Starscream boldly touched his chassis, stroking those broad smooth chestplate with his servo. For an Ex-Gladiator, he takes care of himself quite well, Knock Out should go and ask him for pointers. Starscream moved his servo and teasingly trailed along the seams of his chestplate with his claws, and then he slowly moved lower. Laserbeak wasn't with him that night and Starscream was thankful for that. What he did, it already was a very embarrassing thing, he didn't need more audiences for this.

Starscream felt victorious, when Soundwave moved faintly under Starscream's touch. But the spy didn't do anything about it, until he finally snatched Starscream's servo before it reached his pelvis. The small win quickly turned into slight fear, when all of the sudden, Soundwave had trapped him against the wall. It was uncomfortable for his wings to be cramped up and his servo is still in his strong grip.

"Don't test me, Starscream." A recording of Megatron came out of him.

The slight fear he had, didn't stop Starscream to scoff at that. "Oh please, Soundwave. Don't do anything you're obviously incapable of."

That made him lean closer to Starscream, his chassis is rubbing against his. "Is that a challenge, Commander?" This time it was Knock Out's.

Starscream snorts at that, underestimating him, "Don't bore me, Soundwave." He said, a bit hotly than he wanted it to, Starscream blamed the High grade again, when their hot frames were starting to affect him.

And then, it all went down hill from there.

Soundwave roughly held up the servo he gripped, up above Starscream's helm, and the other one was fondling one of his trapped wing, softly from the base but aggresively hard to the tip. Starscream muffled his moan at that expert servo. But he didn't let the spy had all the advances, he used his free servo and finally reached his private lower parts, he felt the hardness on his spike housing,

"Not.. Ah.. Boring after all, Soundwave?" Starscream said, fighting another sound to escape him when Soundwave pinched the tip again. At Scarscream's remark, he heard him whisper to Starscream's audial.. with his own voice, sending a shiver down his back strut.

"Order: My Quarters. Now."

Starscream blushes, ignoring the console and all of the pings that require his attention. He shakes his head furiously, an attempt to stop the memory from going any further. He was the one to blame for all of this mess. Starscream let out a smirk, yes, they made a lot of mess that night. "N..No! Stop thinking like that." He said in his mind, trying to fight off that feeling, the feeling that actually craves more for Soundwave's maddening alluring voice and his touches, both gentle and rough.

"STARSCREAM!"

The yell caught him off-guard and made him scrambled around his post. It took a few seconds before Starscream regains his composure, and faces his Master's angry but a little amused face.

"Something distracting you, Commander? Do you need a rest?" Megatron sarcastically said. Starscream doesn't show his displeasement, he just clears his intake before giving an excuse to his Master, "Quite the opposite, my Lord. I was too focused on my duty that it made me forget my surroundings." That made Megatron rolled his eyes, for the second time.

"Anything I can do for you, Master?" Starscream asks.

"Before you made me shout like a mindless mech, and done the Decepticon a favor for making an idiot out of yourself." Megatron paused for a second just to see the twitch on the Commander's expression. "I want you to supervise the sorting routine in the storage area 3. There is a report of disturbance. I want it gone."

Starscream humbly bows, even if his words had struck a nerve, "Absolutely Master. It shall be done." He said, but Megatron had already walked away, doesn't really care for Starscream's reply. That rust bucket had no sense in gratitude, Starscream feels the temptation to shoot the aft, but he isn't suicidal, so Starscream just casts a deathly glare to his back, hoping it would create a hole.

"Sir."

Someone dares to interrupt him?! Can't they see that he's not in the mood! He takes a good look at the Vehicon, at the Volunteer, to be the target of all his pent-up rage, "What?!"

The Vehicon takes a step back, a couple of curses are flying around his processor, "I.. I want to give you the report about the Nemesis's weapon conditions, sir." The Vehicon quickly reported and takes out the pad, want nothing but to get the frag out of here. He had enough experience to know what the Commander is capable of if he's this pissed. It wasn't even his fault in the first place. He always delivers various reports to the Commander, and most of it ended up with him getting slagged. "Next time. It will be cleaning duties for me."

Starscream looks at him viciously, but takes the pad anyway. He did a quick read on the report, then put it away in his subspace. He'll read it after he's done with the sorting disturbance. At thought about the order, he then remembers that if he was going to the storage area, there will be a high chance that he'll meet the one Con, he's been avoiding.

Starscream had waited for Megatron to arrive first to the Command room, because he's sure that Soundwave wouldn't dare to try anything out of the character in front of the very mech he loyally worships. Yes, Starscream was expecting Soundwave to be here, on his console. He does prefer him to be far away, but now, going out without the aft's protection?

Starscream looks at the Vehicon, who patiently waits for the Commander to dismiss him. He hates asking these canon folders, but he got no other choice. "Do you know the current location of our Communication Officer?"

"Officer Soundwave, sir? Negative, sir." Vehicon replied with much respect.

His intentions are to please the Commander, but unfortunately for him, the Commander didn't pick up on any of that and gave him a terrifying scowl. "Useless drone. Out of my way!" Starscream said while shoving him out of his way.

It feels like he had dodged a laser when the Commander had left him in one piece.

Not a scratch on his frame. He didn't need to book in for another repair and re-color appointment.

Praise Primus, He has given him a miracle.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

In a hallway, the lower deck for the storage rooms.

Starscream walks quietly and on high alert to his destination, peeking at every turn in the hallway and constantly checking his six every two cycles for the creeper spy. Any passing Eradicons would give him an odd look, but they value their life too much to question him.

Starscream can see his storage room from his spot.  
And now, he has a plan, a new plan to evade the Communication officer. Soundwave will never confront him about yesterday when there's others around, witnesses. Starscream will be safe from his threat! Soundwave will never dare interrupt him at working hours, especially when it's Megatron's orders and when the drones are present.

So all he need to do is not to be left alone with Soundwave.

Relief to the plan, Starscream goes to the storage area and input the security codes on the panel near the door. As he waits for the door to open, he's expecting the drones to work diligently. He guessed that the drones were being dramatic about the disturbance. If this turns out to be a silly problem, those drones will pay for wasting his time.

But after he entered the storage, he takes a good look around only to see that there's no one there, just the untouched shelves of weaponry parts and components. Did he get the wrong storage room? Starscream thought.

He thinks over Megatron's order and the aft said that it was storage three, and this is three, no mistake there. Starsceam searches around the room, looking for any Eradicons behind the shelves, but there's none. He's starting to feel that something isn't right.

And right on cue, he heard the door open.

Starscream froze as he looks at the door. "Scrap."

The masked spy stood inside the room, locking the door behind him. A clear sign that screams you are trapped with me now.

Starscream moves away from the corner when he was searching behind the shelves, he goes to the bit spacey part of the room, enough for him to maneuver a defense or escape, if needs be. He keeps a close optic on the silent mech who is starting to advance closer to him.

"What is the meaning of this Soundwave?!" He yelled, a little panicky than he intended.

The spy tilted his head, and played a recording, "I want you to supervise the sorting routine in the storage area 3. There is a report of disturbance, I want it gone." it was Megatron's voice, his order to Starscream. The Seeker immediately understands what's going on here, it was him. "You're the one who reported the disturbance?" the answer he got is a nod from the spy.

"Did you just lie to Megatron?" Starscream feels stupid for not realizing this sooner. He had walked right into his trap.

"Soundwave : Need to speak with Starcream in private; Lie : Necessary." Soundwave said with his own voice, it's a thing that Starscream will never get use to. He was fine with his stupid recordings and nods or other silent gestures, but his voice? it makes him nervous, much more nervous than confronting Megatron's fusion cannon.

"I don't see any reason for us to talk." Starscream said to him, but his optics are subtly looking for a way out. He's aware that Soundwave wanted to use last night's… distraction to threaten him, blackmail him. It's only logical. No matter how different he was last night or this morning, he is still that annoying glitch who would never pass a chance to use a mech's secrets against them.

Soundwave stops when he's at arm's reach with Starscream, he didn't show any hostility, just his silent creepy self. Starscream had to stop his quest on finding a way out which he still couldn't find, except through the locked door behind Soundwave. He can't blast his way out, because there's plenty of highly explosive components in the room, he'll doom them both before he can make his escape.

"Topic : Last night."

When Soundwave mentioned that, Starscream feels his frame's temperature is starting to rise. "W..What do you want from me, Soundwave?! Yes, Yes! You win. You got the very information that threatens me! An Information I'd do anything for it not to be spread around. You got what you want." Starsceam yelled at him, it was humiliating to be fooled by this emotionless glitch.

Soundwave detects panic than anger from his words, he misunderstood Soundwave's intentions. What Soundwave after is much more valuable than any data, than any secrets. "Negative."

Starscream looks at him bewildered, what? negative? What more does he want? He won! He got a leash over him. No way in pit would Starscream want last night's event to be shared to anyone, not Decepticons, Autobots, Nails, or Aliens!

"The frag do you mean by that?!"

Starscream gulped when Soundwave suddenly put a servo on his visor, a tiny hiss and it came loose. He stowed the visor away in his subspace**. **Starscream feels his faceplate to warm up when those sharp optics stare right through his spark. It is ridiculous to be this bothered by Soundwave! That sparkless Soundwave!...w.. who melted him into a puddle of pleasure, begging him to just… "N..No! Stop it!" a warning appears on his HUD as his frame's temperature continue to rise, and finally kicking on his fan.

"Starscream : Remembers."

Starscream's optics widen, "Uh.. I.. " Of all the time his glossa can't come up with a lie, a story, it chooses now? Scrap. Scrap.

Soundwave smirks at the panic seeker. His conclusion is right, he remembers. And.. by his rising heat, Soundwave makes another theory that he... enjoys what they had. Soundwave traces a digit to Starscream's handsome chin which make the seeker tense up, but do nothing to avoid it. Starscream's stubbornness amazes the spy to no end. It was clear for him to read that Starscream's frame and spark obviously want what he wants, no matter how hard he tries to deny them.

"Soundwave : Hasn't won yet; Goal : Not achieve." Soundwave said to him, secretly letting out his cables and sneaked them around the seeker, holding him. "W..what!" Starscream struggled against the cables, he was way too distracted by Soundwave's lovely optics, ugh.. yes, he admits it, it is lovely. "Let go of me, Soundwave!" Again, he tries to yank off the cables holding down his servos, but when he feels the digit return to his chin, the Seeker cease his struggles. Starscream's optics watches the servo on his chin and then to his faceplate, locking their optics together. The soft touch of his digit, gently tracing the line of his cheek and to the back of his neck, pulling Starscream to him. Making him lose his sense to fight, any will to get away.

Soundwave kisses him hungrily, wantonly, giving a full taste of what he had started yesterday. Starscream squeaked when the cables pulled him toward Soundwave, making a lovely collision between their chassis. Starscream let out a small moan at the contact, he can't deny himself or Soundwave any longer. Starscream returns his kiss with equal passion, feeling their glossas dances together.

Soundwave's fan turns on with a roar, he releases one of his cables from its hold and went to his wing. It snakes itself to the tip, scraping pleasurably against his sensitive wing. But an electric sensation the cable did on the tip of his wing, made Starscream loses himself in ecstasy, it travels through his whole circuits. Starscream can't hold off the tantalizing feeling, he moans weakly, giving in to Soundwave, letting his glossa to advance into his mouth, exploring him, giving the spy all access. Oh, no wonder he's a complete pleasure wreck last night, Soundwave is just too... delicious.

"S..Sound..Wave." The commander moans in between the passionate kiss. He notices the cables are loosening, and now fully released him. Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling his pedes are a little shaky. The cables changes its focus elsewhere, one of them moves to Starscream's back, stroking along his back strut between his wings, and the other to his thigh, near his already dripping valve.

Starscream let out a tiny whimper when Soundwave pulled away from the kiss, but the whimper quickly replaced by a gasp when his aft was roughly groped by Soundwave. He can feel the lubricate is starting to drip out more from his valve, because of the kinky act. He shyly blushes when Soundwave looks at him, optics deep in lust. "Wet for me, Starscream?" his robotic voice sounded so alluring. His servo abandons his aft, rubbing down and lands on his closed port, giving it a little press.. "Ahh, S..Soundwave.. No..Not there…" Starscream supports himself with his servos on Soundwave's shoulder-plates.

"Here?" One precise move and he pops open Starscream's valve. The Seeker is caught between a moan and a gasp as his port is out in the open with the cool air hitting his sensitive outer port's nodes and both Soundwave's kinky servos are back groping his aft. Starscream grinds into his spike housing, didnt want him to have all the fun.

"Hm.. Soundwave : admired Starscream for so long; Last Night : addicted; Soundwave : Wants more."

Oh primus, simple words just made his port to lubricate more. Starscream never realizes that he admires him so. And frag, the thought of them together now.. feels right. He moves his servos down from his shoulders, clawing lightly on his chestplate, and finally grips his sexy waists. Starscream lovingly locked his optics with his and lunged forward to capture his lips.

Starscream bit his lower lip, earning a tasty grunt from him. "Frag me, Soundwave. Frag me hard.." Starscream whispers as he let go of the lip and continues down, leaving kisses bellow his chin and to his neck cables, biting and sucking it. Soundwave let out a small groan and a rumble from his engine, the seeker found it amusing for him to be that excited, but the thought quickly gone when he was suddenly being lifted and laid down on the floor, very mindful with his wings.

Soundwave hovers above him, licking his lower lip as he preys for the seeker. Starscream sighs when a servo is rubbing his spike housing, a bit shy when Soundwave coaxed it out to pressurize fully, dripping pre-cum.

"Ahh. Hmm" Starscream gasps, biting his digit to prevent anymore shameful sounds from him, but it escapes him anyway when his spike gets all the attention. Soundwave wrapped his servo around the base of his sleek spike, sliding up in a hard and slow pace, then his servo move back to the base and repeated the action, denying the Seeker. Starscream was about to protest the torturous tease, but it came out a mumbling mess when he feels a cable slowly sliding into his port, stretching him wondrously.

"Starscream : Beautiful; Soundwave : Yearns."

Starscream feels the cable moves deep inside of him. Starscream whimpers when it doesn't move. He looks at Soundwave with desperate optics, it was returned with a smirk. He moves the servo around Starscream's spike to wrap around the head of his spike, acting as a ring, and then using his other servo to cup the tip.

Starscream feels a tingly feeling inside his port, which quickly turns into a sudden electric wave, hitting all of his nodes, all the right spots, making him sees white. He grunts miserably as his spike is denied to cum by Soundwave's servos. "P..Please Ahh… I…Soundwave!" Starscream gasps again as Soundwave added another cable to his port, stretching and moving as deep as the previous one. Starscream clawed the floor beside him as those cables started to move out and followed by a slow thrust. It made the already sensitive nodes to desperately want those cables to just pound into him mercilessly.

"Query : Is Soundwave still boring?"

"Ah frag it Soundwave! I thought you've proved..ahh.. that already when we almost broke that berth of yours! Ngh.." The pace is unchanging and the digits on the tip of his leaking spike are driving him crazy. "Now please stop.. ahh, teasing me! I c..can't stand it any longer! Please!"

"Soundwave : Obeys."

At that, Starscream sees his spike to pressurize out, he eyed it with hunger and anticipation. Soundwave let go of his spike and moves his servos to his legs, spreading them further. He positions his spike to the entrance of his port, with the cables still inside. Starscream sees that he's not planning on getting them out, he's a bit scared by that "Soundwave! I can't fit all… hmm..ahh!"

His valve stretch dangerously good as Soundwave slowly sliding his spike in. Starscream shuts his optics and bit his lip, holding the mix sensation of pleasure and pain, but soon he feels a servo caressing his cheek, followed by a gentle kiss on his bitten lips. The loving kiss helps taking his mind off the pain.

After his spike is fully inside, the spy let his enticing seeker have some time to adjust. He groans as he feels his spike being crowded inside the tight port. However, Soundwave didn't have to wait too long before he sees the needy look in his seeker's optics, pleading for Soundwave to move, to do anything.

"Soundwave!" He moans out his designation, giving a clear hint.

Soundwave kisses him again while sliding his spike and cables out but not completely, then followed by a hard thrust, hitting all the right spots. He repeated the action, pounding into the seeker, faster and harder. He snakes his servos around the seeker's waist and lifts Starscream to a sitting position, straddling him on his lap.

Starscream wraps his arms around his neck again, riding him, following his rhythm. He doesn't know whatever words came out of him, the intense ecstasy frags up his ability to think and speak about anything other than the Con inside of him. "Soundwave!" He screams as he feels himself getting close.

Soundwave uses his free cable to give some attention to his wing, making the Seeker much closer, and finally Starscream screamed out his designation as he climaxed, cumming his fluid on Soundwave's abdomen. "St…Star!" Soundwave grunts as he gave him one final thrust before he cums inside the seeker.

The both of them breathing heavily, their fans couldn't keep up with them and some warnings are appearing on their HUD. Soundwave gently lies on the floor with his Star relaxes on top of him, snuggling to his chest. He takes out his spike and then his cable one by one from the satisfied port. Starscream snickered when he feels the cum drips out of his port and joining his own fluid on the floor. Starscream glances up to meet his optics, smiling contentedly.

"Now, who will clean all this mess?"

"Suggestion : Retreat to Starscream's Quarters."

Starscream smiled deviously, "Still not enough of me?"

That question made Soundwave gently petted his wing.

"Never enough."

"Primus."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

**Meh, I need a shower.**

**Leave a review and a fav if you enjoyed it.**

**xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
